1. Field
Embodiments relate to the playing of a personalized prerecorded audio of a call recipient to the call recipient to authenticate a telephone caller.
2. Background
Every year, thousands of people lose money to telephone fraud. Callers who perpetrate fraud may cheat people out of money. Some caller may seem very friendly. They may claim to work for a company the call recipient trusts, or they may send electronic mails or place advertisements to convince people to call them at a telephone number.
Caller Identification, or “Caller ID,” may allow a call recipient to identify a caller before the call recipient answers the telephone. A caller's number and/or name are displayed on the call recipient's phone if the phone has the “Caller ID” feature activated by the call recipient. Caller ID service, however, is susceptible to fraud. Using a practice known as “caller ID spoofing,” callers may deliberately falsify the telephone number and/or name relayed as the Caller ID information to disguise the identity of the caller or the caller's business entity. For example, identity thieves who may want to collect sensitive information related to a bank account may use caller ID spoofing to make it appear as though they were calling from the bank of the call recipient.
Cloud computing is the delivery of computing as a service rather than a product. In cloud computing, shared resources, software, and information are provided to computers and other devices, such as telephony devices or telephony servers, as a utility over a network, such as the Internet.